This application relates in general to electronic signal processing systems and more specifically to creating signal filters with desired characteristics.
This application relates in general to electronic signal processing systems and more specifically to creating configurable filters with desired characteristics. This application relates in general to electronic signal processing systems and more specifically to creating configurable filters with desired characteristics.
Filters are used extensively in signal processing systems to modify or shape a signal's frequency components. For example, low pass, high pass, bandpass and other types of filters attempt to attenuate and/or amplify or enhance specific ranges of frequencies in an input signal. Signal filters can be employed in various demanding applications, including cellular telephone transceiver circuits, Global Positioning System (GPS) receivers, Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) transceivers, Blue Tooth transceivers, sound processing circuits, electronic noise cancellation circuits, analog and digital television tuners (e.g., terrestrial, network, and satellite), satellite and cable radios, WiMAX (Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access) transceivers, and so on.
Desired types of filter characteristics may be difficult, expensive, require additional components, or be otherwise problematic to achieve. Thus, it is desirable to provide techniques and systems for implementing filters.